


来自妖精的契约

by odaneo



Category: FF14
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaneo/pseuds/odaneo
Summary: 小树枝与小树苗的故事
Kudos: 2





	来自妖精的契约

“今天开始，你就是我的小树苗，我就是你的小树枝啦”  
菲奥·乌尔将手搭在光的鼻子上，落下了一个轻飘飘的吻。  
“这是来自妖精的契约，你与我的契约，可不允许你忘记哦！”  
光的脸上因为亲吻而染上红霞，有些含羞的将脸扭了过去。菲奥没有在意，只是忍住笑意打量着这位可爱的小树苗，想到之后能够跟着自己的小树苗经一同经历不知道会对有趣的冒险，菲奥脸上的笑意越发忍不住，再光的红红脸蛋上又落下一个吻。

“笨蛋笨蛋，我的小树苗怎么一点也不会呼唤我呢！呼呼呼气死啦！”菲奥在光不远处树丛中气呼呼的看着自己的小树苗呆呆的站在妖精乡的花丛中，似乎在为妖精们的恶作剧而感到困扰。  
“气死啦气死啦，为什么小树苗都不记得菲奥呢！！笨蛋笨蛋，待会就算她呼唤起来，我也不会理她的！哼！”虽然菲奥这样说着，但是当远处的光似乎想起来自己和一位小小的妖精有着契约的事情一拍脑袋，朝着空中呼唤着菲奥乌尔的时候，菲奥虽然鼓着气呼呼的脸蛋，但还是接受了光的呼唤去到了她的身边，再怎么说，这个小笨蛋可是自己的小树苗呢！  
“咦咦咦咦！菲奥酱？！怎么....咦有点疼疼疼....！”光对着突然拉扯自己脸蛋的菲奥苦笑不得，这位变得小小的妖精王小姐这时候正一脸气呼呼的看着她。是不是哪里惹她生气了呢，光仔细回想在菲奥拉自己脸之前的事情，她刚刚完成了自己今天的所有委托后躺在一棵大树下睡个午觉，然后突然就被脸部传来的一股痒痒的感觉给唤醒，结果还没有看清是谁，就被脸蛋拉扯带来的疼痛感给倒吸一口气。  
“菲奥酱？怎么了怎么了？”光小心翼翼的询问气鼓鼓的精灵王，生怕一不小心又惹她生气。而菲奥则撇了一眼光，扭过头继续生闷气。  
光挠了挠头，也不知道要说什么，只好也闭着嘴巴老老实实地坐在边上。  
菲奥看光什么也不说，脸蛋越来越鼓，正想转过身继续给自己笨笨小树苗的脸蛋再来一次拉扯，没想到刚转过去自己的脸蛋就被一双粗糙的手指戳了一下。  
“呼姆！？”菲奥惊讶地看着手指的主人，自己的小树苗带着一脸傻傻的笑容看着自己，“嘿嘿，菲奥的脸蛋像个小气球一样太可爱了所以就忍不住.....”  
光坦率的大直球直接撞上小小的妖精王心上，菲奥赶紧捂住自己通红的脸蛋，“突然说什么呢！就算小树苗怎么夸，你的树枝愤怒也不会消掉的哦！”  
“菲奥酱为什么这么生气呢？”  
菲奥听到光的询问脸又开始慢慢鼓起来，叉着腰转过身去，“哼，我才不提醒花心的小树苗呢！”  
得到了花心的小树苗称号的光开始思考起来，然后突然想起来什么似的开始翻起自己的背包，然后小心翼翼地从一个精致的小盒子里拿出花环展示给菲奥看“嘿嘿，这个是我自己做的，怎么样？”  
菲奥看了一眼，她当然知道这是小树苗亲手做的，也知道小树苗为了做这个花环去了好几次妖精乡，最开始她以为小树苗是为了来找她玩的，结果小树苗连一步也没有踏入宫殿，每次都和其他小妖精们围在一起说着什么很开心的样子。  
啊啊，妖精王当然不会做什么吃醋的事情啦，只是稍微有一点点在意和生气而已！ 之后用自己的分身寻找小树苗的身影，发现她正舒舒服服地躺在树下阴凉处午睡，明明也可以来我的宫殿午睡的嘛。菲奥嘀咕着捏着光的脸蛋，结果越想越生气，捏着的手逐渐用力，然后就不小心把小树苗给惊醒了。  
“哼，一般般吧！”菲奥赌着气，说实话这个花环十分好看漂亮，而且还是小树苗亲手做的。  
“诶...一般般吗？这样就又要重新做的了呢...”听到回答的光失落地低下头，菲奥有些不开心“哼，你这是要送给谁吗！”  
“嗯，本来想送给菲奥酱的哦”  
“哼，原来是要给菲奥......！！诶，是送给我的吗！？”菲奥惊讶地捂住嘴巴，因为太惊讶背后的小翅膀扑腾的越来越快。  
光有些惊讶的眨了眨眼“嗯，是的呀，这个花环还是参考妖精们大家的建议制作的呢，本来以为菲奥酱一定会喜欢的.......”  
菲奥的脸红的和仙女苹果一样，她将手轻轻地贴在光的脸上。  
“诶！不要再捏了！真的很痛的！”  
菲奥没有回复她，只是慢慢将脸贴近，低声说道“我的小树苗真的傻傻的呢”  
随后在有些惊讶的光的嘴唇上留下了一个轻轻的痕迹。  
就像当初见面的一样。


End file.
